Conventional occupant restraint systems have a mechanical safing sensor incorporated in the central controller of the occupant restraint system. The previous mechanical safing sensors usually arranged in the control unit (ECU) of the restraint system are difficult to test, slow and relatively expensive.
A safing concept with a safing function in the restraint system means that an undesirable triggering of the occupant restraint system in the event of a malfunction of the impact identification unit, which has the sensors and the controller of the occupant restraint system, is prevented. To date, this has only been realized for the identification of a frontal impact or a side impact with subsequent activation of the front airbags or side airbags. To date, there has not been a reliable safing concept for the identification of a rollover with subsequent triggering of side airbags, curtains, etc.